Computing devices have become more varied and ubiquitous with an increasing number of everyday objects gaining the ability to connect to the internet and process information. One way to interact with these types of computing devices is through voice commands. As the number of computing devices capable of recognizing and responding to voice commands increases, multiple computing devices may capture a same command, which may lead to conflicts or redundancies in executing the command. Currently, there are no standards that allow multiple computing devices to work together to determine the intended voice command and to determine the target computing device based on the intended voice command.